Talk:Ray Price
Was this man's name mentioned in the episode in relation to the music?--31dot 02:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :No, it wasn't. -Angry Future Romulan 03:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case, then I'm wondering if he should get his own article- he should be mentioned on the episode page as Background, and even the page about the song, but I'm thinking he shouldn't get his own article unless 1) he was mentioned in the episode(he wasn't) or 2) he composed the music specifically for Star Trek(he didn't).--31dot 10:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) PfD discussion Not mentioned on-screen, thus non-canon. -- Renegade54 13:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete'. Not appropriate as a standalone article.--31dot 21:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment' I generally agree with this stance. We have several articles like this, including, Beastie Boys because of their song referenced in . So if we keep that page we should keep this page. What I think the end result should possibly be is a background note on the appropriate pages. But we already had a lengthy discussion here about a very similar situation and it was decided to keep because a consensus could not be reached. — Morder (talk) 01:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Keep' Their voices singing it alone make it clear they exist in the ST universe. And if we delete this, we'll have to delete Steppenwolf, Roy Orbison, Beastie Boys...--Golden Monkey 04:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Here we have even less information than we do at MacArthur- no description of or reference to the artist other than his song. Was this even mentioned from the production staff, or released on a soundtrack? I think that might be the case with some of the other artists- but without some mention of the artist I don't think we can assume anything. The artist should be mentioned, just not in their own article. We also deleted Democratic Party as lacking a direct mention, but we do mention the Party at Democrat. I think that's what needs to happen here.--31dot 08:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Keep' but change the pov. I think it should be a realworld article. Yes we can hear his voice in the episode but he was not referenced anywhere. So it is not an in universe article but an article about an artist who received no credit for being in this episode.– Tom 10:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Keep', but remove the real world info. - 16:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I've shifted a little- I think Tom's suggestion is a good one.--31dot 00:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *I'm fine with Tom's suggestion as well. We need to be consistent with it, though. -- Renegade54 15:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not opposed to making all the "uncredited" artists realworld pages so long as someone is willing to go through and cleanup all the links to those pages. - 15:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I've made some rudimentary changes to make the article a real world one- just to see what it would look like.--31dot 18:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC)